Broken Dreams
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting a divorce after 5 years. Bella doesn't know what to do with her life and misses him, so she covers it up with party's, alcohol and drugs. Read please! Much better than sounds. AH some bad language


Nightmare unleashed

**Enjoy :D**

**Hope you like it, guys**

**And please give it a chance**

BPOV

I honestly never thought this day would come. Me and my husband, who I love with all my heart, who I never thought I could live without, are getting a divorce.

I mean... the small quarels lead to small fights, and the small fights lead to big quarels, and the rest is coming through now, Isn't it?

My mom always told me I was doing the right thing. Whatever it was. From when i had to deal with things from when I was starting kindergarten, to now. I always knew I was doing right. I used to be so sure of myself... but not right now..

"Mommy, I'm ready" Nessie called. She's five, with beautiful brown hair, brown eyes, her fathers face, her fathers personality...

"Okay babe, one moment" I smiled, it was dress up day in school, a Halloween party. She was dressed up as a corpse bride, and her aunt- well, she's not really her aunt, but, you know- Alice done her make-up amazingly.

"Bye sweetheart" Edward twirled Nessie around. She giggled and threw her legs out. They were so good together.

"Um, Edward, do you want to bring her? I'll have her all day" I asked

"Really? Sure" He gleamed

"Bye Nessie, and remember, if you don't win best dressed, it doesn't matter. We all know you are. You've already won your trophe to us" I told her

She nodded

"Yes, I know mommy, but I think I have a pretty good chance of winning this thing" She told me and then pursed her lips.

Her and Edward walked out, hand in hand.

After around ten minutes, the phone rang

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! Okay, so, tonight I was thinking of a girls night... what do you think?" It was Rosalie.

"Um, I don't know. Aren't we going out Halloween night?"

"Yes, but why not now? Justin has gone to school and I'm very bored!" Justin was her five year old son.

"I'll have to see... what's Em doing?"

"Tonight he's going out too"

"Then who'll mind the kids?"

"My mom and dad, they love Ness"

I sighed

"Okay, I'll ring you later to tell you, okay?"

"Um... how about if I come around to yours?"

"Okay, come down now"

"Okay, see you in five minutes, bye!"

"Bye" I hung up, and delved into my Special K fruit and nut.

_Diiing Donng_

I answered the door to see a primped Rosalie, with a hung over Alice

"Oh, hey Alice, how was your night?" I exploded into laughter

She glared at me, not really like the usual Alice

"I don't think Al will be up for this 'Girls night out'" I grinned

"Who said anything about 'Girls night _out'?" _Rose asked smirking

I looked at her five packed paper bags

"Oh"

She hopped in my house and put all the alcohal on my breakfast table

"We are _not_ starting now" I protested

"No! Later" Rose soothed, "After you bring Nessie to my house, everything will be taken care of, my parents- as I said earlier- are minding them"

"What about Edward!?"

"He's going out with Em" She replied

"Well... Okay then" I laughed, "But I have to go into town today"

"We'll go with you" Rose cheeped

It's really freaking me out. Alice is usually the cheerful one

"And what will I do with the twins?" Alice asked

"My mom and dad" Rose replied

"Lets go"

We drove into town in my Mercedes that Edward got me a year ago, two months before our meltdown.

"Okay, so penneys first, then TopShop, then New Look, then eat, then pick up kids, bring to Rose's parents, then happy hour!"

"Yes, sounds like a plan" Alice drawled

We shopped 'til we dropped. I got so many outfits, my wardrobe may actally burst. I also got Renesmee loads of things including a really cute dress for renee's 40th birthday which is on Saturday.

"Where will we eat?" I asked tracelessly

"Um... McDonalds?" Alice asked

"Alright, let's go" I smiled

Rose ordered our food.

"So, whens the divorce final?" Al asked

"Five months from now" I sighed

"What happened? I mean, you both were ready... is it because of... you know?" She hesitated at the last part, obviously trying to not upset me

I took a deep breath

"A bit, maybe. It took us by such a surprise... and... I was depressed, as you know, until the last four months. I still think about it."

"It's going to be okay, hunny, I promise." A tear dropped onto our combined hands

"Yeah"

Renesmee won the best dressed! I was ecstatic! And now she's all high and mighty

We dropped the kids off and headed back to mine.

"I've changed my mind... let's go out after a while. When we're tipsy, okay?" Me and Alice nodded. Ness is okay, Edward is also going out, so why not?

We got ready in my room. I wore a black strapless dress that hugged my curves perfectly and black heels. Alice wore a long top with hot pants and Rose wore a mini with a flicked red top.

Gorgeous. We all thought, already quite drunk

"Ready?" I asked, and we walked out to the taxi

We went to 'Hush' this new nightclub. It was the opening party, and loads of people were going

We sat at an empty circular seat and I went up to order.

"Three Martini's, please" I asked the bar man. I looked to my right, when I saw him. Tan, muscular, gorgeous.

He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Thats 12 dollars" The guy behind the counter told me.

"Um, here, it's on me" The tan guy said, still smiling at me, "My name's Jacob Black" He grinned

"Bella Cull- Swan" I changed my mind

"Bella Culswan? That's a very... interesting name" He bellowed

I laughed with him

"No, Bella Swan" I laughed

"Well, Bella, would you like to dance with me?"

I smiled and looked at him from beneath my lashes

"Um, my friends are waiting..." I pointed to my staring friends

"Oh, okay. Maybe later?" He asked hopefully

"Maybe" I smiled, and walked away with my Martini's

I made an O shape

"_Who _was that?" Rosalie screamed

"Jacob Black." I said, carefully trying to not care as much as I did. "He asked me to dance, but I'm laying low." They nodded, understanding what I meant.

"But... I have a feeling your not coming home alone" Rosalie giggled

"We're going back to mine, you guys can stay with me. I'm not getting too serious. A phone number, a make out session, and thats it for tonight" I said seriously

After seven rounds, I could hardly see straight. I danced with Jacob, made out and talked. We mostly danced though.

Rose danced with people, as did Alice, but nothing more. They're still happily married.

"Shots next!" Rose slurred

We each had one shot of Jacks.

Jacob bought us another vodka shot... and then a few more.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The sound went through my head like a sword.

"Ughh" I moaned and turned it off. I looked beside me and Jacob was lying there. I gasped, but it hurt.

I had such a splitting headache

_No, no, no_ I thought

I lightly lifted up the covers

He was naked... as was I... _shit_

I didn't... I can't remember anything...

_Where's Rose and Alice?_

I heard some mumbling and giggling

"Don't open the door, Alice! Who knows what's going on" Rosalie finishe choking into laughter

_Bitches_

I got up and got some pyjamas on out of my wardrobe.

"Hello bitches" I greeted my friends

"Have fun?"

"I can't _remember_" They doubled over

**Like it?**

**Review please'um :)**

**xxxxxxx**


End file.
